


Babysitter’s In!

by GayCheerios



Series: Lavender Eyes and Lullabies [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression, Babysitter Kirumi, Choo choo trains back y’all, Kirumi is a great cook too, Kirumi loves kids i swear, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Pacifiers, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Shuichi’s working on a big case and he has to leave Kokichi home alone, oh no! But Kirumi decides to play babysitter and help Shuichi out!





	Babysitter’s In!

**Author's Note:**

> phew this was a long one!! it took me a little while to get this out
> 
> hey so kirumi and kaede are a rare pair but i really love them so yay! 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this one!! i had lots of fun writing it :D

One of Shuichi’s best friends was Kirumi Tojo. She was a beautiful maid. She was kind, and very respectful, and very clean. She was also very motherly. 

Today Kokichi had a massive breakdown. Crying on the floor until Shuichi came home and found him in the horrible state. Shuichi knew that this was a direct ticket to a full day of Kokichi being in littlespace tonight and all of tomorrow. The detective had learned that much. Now, any other day Shuichi would have immediately called out of work. But tomorrow is a big day. He’s working closely with his work partner and they were close to cracking this case. He needed to be there early tomorrow.

Hence, his meeting with his best friend Kirumi tonight. They were texting that night and she insisted on coming over. And now, here she is, sitting with Shuichi while they drink tea. Kokichi is peeping out of the bedroom with his stuffed puppy in his hands. He’s very scared of the person in his house. Who’s talking with his Ichi? There shouldn’t be anyone talking with his Ichi but him!

Kirumi notices Kokichi’s dirty look. “Shuichi.” She giggles and points to Kokichi peeking through the door. 

Shuichi looks at his baby boy and smiles. “Come here Honey.” He offers a warm smile to his baby boy. The detective can see the younger still his anxiety, and slowly walk over. Once he gets out from the door he rushes behind Shuichi on the couch. “Kichi, this is Kirumi, you remember her don’t you? She’s Ichi’s best friend.” 

Kokichi sniffles and looks at Kirumi. She looks very pretty, he notes. She has beautiful green eyes and short, pretty silver hair. He stays behind Shuichi and sniffles again. 

“Kichi, don’t be like that Baby boy, she won’t hurt you.” 

Kokichi surges forward and sticks his whole head out from the boy protecting him. “H...hello…” He looks away from the nice girl and hugs his puppy. 

“Hello there little one, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Kirumi says tenderly, smiling ever so gently at the obviously scared Kokichi. “Shuichi talks about you a plentiful, so it’s nice to see you, hehe!” 

Seeing Kirumi smile makes Kokichi relax and giggle. Suddenly feeling very comfortable, he climbs into Shuichi’s lap and cuddles close to him, and yawns. 

“Why hello there little cutie.” Shuichi grins, placing a soft kiss on Kokichi’s head, and placing the black and white puppy in the little boy’s hands. 

Kirumi’s heart absolutely melts. She loves children. They are so adorable, and softhearted. Their eyes are so pure and so are their smiles. 

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do with you, you know that? Crawling into my lap like you own it!” She hears the detective tease. 

“Onwy cauwes I do!” Kokichi sticks his tongue out at the bluenette’s face and laughs, snuggling closer to the detective’s chest. 

“You gotta stay home alone all day tomorrow, okay Honey? Ichi’s gotta go to work.” 

Kokichi’s face practically shatters. “Wh-wha?” 

“Yeah, Ichi gotta go to work the whole day, you gotta go stay home like a good boy, okay? Let’s get you to bed quick.” 

Kokichi’s eyes start watering in an instant. Then, he’s full out crying into Shuichi. “No! Don go! No, no!” He sounds incredibly scared of being alone, and it breaks Kirumi’s heart. 

“Baby, I have to. You’re getting all fussy, let’s put you to bed.” He tries to get up but Kokichi pushes him back down with all the strength he has. “You gotta stay alone tomorrow I don’t-“ 

“I can take care of him!” Kirumi chimes in happily, her eyes seem to be sparkling and she looks so happy. “I wouldn’t mind at all, I have a day or two off, and I would be more than happy to help. Kaede is working tomorrow so we cannot be together too much so.” 

Kokichi stops what he’s doing. Shuichi takes this chance to grab the little one. “Hang on Kirumi gimme just one sec.” He picks Kokichi up and places him on the floor, diligently picking up Kokichi’s pacifier, and turning on the t.v to calm the little boy. It works, as he’s now mesmerized by the colorful girls on the t.v in front of him. 

Shuichi rests on the couch and takes a long sigh, along with a sip from his teacup.

Kirumi looks shocked at the events that played out before her. “Wow Shuichi, I am very impressed!” 

The detective chuckles and takes another sip. “Not an easy task dealing with the little one.” He takes another long sip from the elegant yellow teacup. “But it’s all worth it. Every minute. Every second I’m with him it’s worth it.” He gushes, pointing to the little one bouncing on the floor and pointing at the t.v happily. 

“I’d really like to take care of him for you Shuichi, I would be very happy to aid you.” Kirumi smiles, sipping from her teacup. 

“Are you sure though Kirumi? It’s your day off…” 

“Nonsense, you of all people should know I dislike days off, I would truly be humbled to help you. You have helped me numerous times, and I would love to help.”

“If you insist…” Shuichi glances at Kirumi with tired eyes. “Thank you, it puts me at such ease to know he won’t be alone tomorrow.” 

Kirumi looks back at Kokichi. He’s on the floor singing along with the end card from his anime and smiling widely. “Of course.” 

“Here let me run through a few things with you.” Shuichi brings Kirumi to the kitchen. He points to the top of the fridge and grabs the large canister of milk formula. “This is Kokichi’s milk, he usually gets it at around one-twentyish when he goes down for a nap. I’ll show you how to make it.” 

Shuichi gets out the small pot he uses for the milk. Next he gets the milk from the fridge, which is very organized. He shows Kirumi where the bottles and sippy cups are kept, and shows her the purple bottle he uses to feed Kokichi his milk with. He doesn’t need to measure the milk anymore because he’s done it so many times. He puts one cup of the formula in the milk and stirs it in the pot. 

He pours the milk in the bottle and shows Kirumi how it should look. She smiles and nods, commenting how good Shuichi is at this. Shuichi goes through things like how to open the child locks, and where everything is. 

“Since our kitchen island is raised and Kokichi is short, he does need help getting on the stools. If you can’t lift him the he sits on the floor just fine.” 

“Alright then.” The maid smiles. 

“Kichi! Come here Honey.” Shuichi calls, and sees the little one run to him happily. 

Shuichi picks Kokichi up in his arms and carries him to the bedroom, ushering Kirumi to follow, which she gladly does. 

Since Kokichi is already in his nightwear, (a simple purple t-shirt and baby blue shorts) Shuichi immediately props Kokichi up on his lap. 

Kokichi looks at the bottle hungrily and whines for it. “Kokichi, use your big boy words to ask for something.” Shuichi cooes sternly, but softly. 

“Pwease hab baba?” He asks sleepily. 

“Good boy, you can have baba.” Shuichi holds the bottle strongly in the air so Kokichi can drink the sweet and delicious milk. “It’s important to make sure he asks nicely, and it’s at his level so he can drink. This usually knocks him out.” He remarks softly while his baby is busy. Soon enough Kokichi finishes the milk and curls into Shuichi. The bluenette chuckles, and gives Kokichi a kiss on the head. “This is really important.” He whispers, as he holds up the purple pacifier for Kirumi to see. “This’ll make him quiet and quick. He can’t sleep without it and if he doesn’t have it when he sleeps he’ll wake up and get fussy.” Shuichi remarks, slipping the pacifier into Kokichi’s tired mouth. 

Shuichi shows Kirumi how to tuck him in, and turns on the star nightlight. They quietly exit the room. 

“He seems wonderful to take care of.” Kirumi smiles, she seems so happy about it.

“He’s no easy task by any means. But, I love him.” Shuichi sighs contently. 

He goes on to explain all of Kokichi’s rules and such. Like no yelling, and no eating treats without asking, no t.v. without permission. Things like that. 

Kirumi thanks Shuichi for everything and can’t wait to tell Kaede about tomorrow.

Shuichi carefully climbs into bed with his baby and snuggles with him for a while. Softly pressing kisses everywhere he can. On his head, forehead. All over the place. He really loves Kokichi. 

The next morning Kirumi wakes up at five. She must be there by six-thirty. The apartment is nice and tidy, she makes sure of that. She keeps Shuichi’s reminder of: “Wear comfortable clothes! You’ll be running around quite a bit!” in her mind. 

She picks out a pair of classy jeans, and ties her hair up in a ponytail, but still keeps her maid headband on. She pairs the jeans with a nice black shirt, and grabs a white purse to finish the look off. 

Kirumi hears her girlfriend’s sleepy: “Have a good day Babe, love you.” 

The maid smiles and gives Kaede a goodbye kiss, and drives off to Shuichi’s house. The drive is filled with classical piano that Kaede told her to listen to. Kirumi feels so excited. She’s never been a babysitter, and she can’t wait to babysit little Kokichi! 

She arrives and parks her car next to Shuichi’s. The maid quietly knocks on the door to be greeted by Shuichi. He brings her inside and gives her a hug, to which she enthusiastically gives back. 

“Good morning Shuichi.” 

“Morning Ki Ki.” He smiles. He’s ready for work already. He goes over everything once more, and shows her Kokichi’s schedule. “A-are you sure? Are you sure you’re gonna be okay? Call me if you need anything.” 

Kirumi sighs. “Shuichi Saihara I will be perfectly fine! Now, go to work and crack that case, work hard for me and Kokichi.” She smiles playfully. 

Shuichi nods and heads off to work. 

Kirumi is all alone with the sleeping Kokichi now. She checks the schedule on the fridge. 

☆ Kokichi’s Daytime Schedule! ☆  
7:00-Wake Up  
7:15-Breakfast  
7:25-Freetime (books, toys, cartoons, coloring, etc)  
11:00-Snacktime  
11:10-Freetime  
1:00-Lunch  
1:20-Baba and Nap  
1:25-Babysitter’s Freetime  
4:25-Kokichi Wakes Up  
4:30-Freetime  
5:00-Dinner  
5:30-Freetime  
7:00-Calm Time (Quiet activities)  
8:30-Baba and Sleep

The schedule was very loose, only a few key events needed to take place. Shuichi really had this down packed, Kirumi liked having a list of things, but freedom too. She was excited for today! 

She looks around for something to clean-but everything is already spotless. How? How can Shuichi manage a baby and keep the house clean while having work and college too? Kirumi’s impressed by how beautiful the house is. She for once cannot find a single thing to do. So she sits on the couch and lets Kaede know she made it there safely. 

-Hello darling, I made it to Shuichi’s. Love you <3

Kirumi smiles as she sees the little dots appear on her screen.

-aweeeeesome bzbe hav fun an luve yoi Rumi Roo <3 

The maid can’t help but chuckle, her girlfriend is probably half asleep by the way she’s texting. Soon she occupies herself with the only game she ever plays. As she logs in for the day she clicks on a song to play and hears Chika’s voice perk up. Darn Kaede for getting her into this silly little idol game.

But she doesn’t play for long, as a certain someone wakes up. She hears the bedroom door open and turns to see the purple haired boy peeking out from the doorway with those adorably innocent eyes. 

“Good morning Kokichi darling!” She cooes to the little boy. 

Kokichi slowly and sleepily walks over to Kirumi and gets up on the couch. With his pacifier still in his mouth, and puppy in hand, he crawls onto her lap and snuggles into her chest. He seems to like this position Kirumi notes. The maid smiles and ever so softly wraps her right hand around the boy and gently pets his purple hair. She can hear his soft breathing and her heart melts. 

It’s around seven-ten. She should get to breakfast. “I have to make breakfast now, okay little prince?” 

Kokichi yawns, and nods, rolling off his new friend and snuggling into his puppy on the couch. 

Kirumi gets up to head to the kitchen. She remembers Shuichi telling her that Kokichi eats oatmeal, and that it’s in the cabinet. Kirumi takes out the oats and places them on the counter. How...boring! She has the need to spice it up! She rummages throughout the cabinets, drawers and fridge. She takes out apples, cinnamon, a bit of salt and some brown sugar, and milk. She gets to work! While the oatmeal is being made, she cuts up the apples into tiny pieces, then tosses them in the pot to warm with the oats, along with two capfuls of vanilla. 

Once that’s all done she grabs a pink, see through baby bowl and pours the oats in. Next she adds a dash of milk to cool it, and make it taste better. The finishing touch is the cinnamon and brown sugar and tadaa! 

“Little prince, come here, breakfast is ready.” Her cool voice breaks through the silence of Kokichi half asleep, but he can hear her, as the maid watches the little boy get up from the couch and head over to the kitchen island. He stares at the stool and looks back at Kirumi. “Big boy words little prince.” 

He takes his pacifier out and yawns once more. “Can pwease hewp me uppy?”

“Of course little one.” She smiles as she lifts Kokichi up, he feels as light as a feather. How? Oh well, Kirumi doesn’t take the time to think about it. She places the bowl in front of Kokichi and opens one of the kitchen drawers to grab a baby spoon. 

Shuichi’s words of: “Kokichi won’t eat by himself and if he gets control it won’t be pretty.” Ring in Kirumi’s ears. She uses the spoon to capture the oatmeal and she blows on it, it’s not piping hot, but she wants to be sure. “Open wide~” The maid giggles, the spoon landing safely in Kokichi’s mouth. 

The little one’s eyes pop open and his eyes seem to sparkle up at Kirumi. “Yummy! Mow, mow, mow pwease!” He giggles, opening his mouth widely and eagerly waiting for the next bite. 

Kirumi scoops up another bite for Kokichi and hums. “You like it my little prince?” She asks hopefully. 

Kokichi hums in approval and quickly chomps on the next bite. Breakfast goes off with a hitch. The bowl is empty by the time Kokichi is full. The maid smiles, and gives Kokichi a hug, and places him down from the stool. He runs to the living room and plops down on the couch to play with his puppy. Kirumi can’t help but feel so much joy rush into her bloodstream. She only ever gets this happy with Kaede and Shuichi...Guess she learns more and more about simple happiness every day. 

The maid does what she does best and cleans up the kitchen nicely. 

She heads over to the living room to see what Kokichi is up to. “What are you doing little one?” Kirumi asks, taking a seat next to the baby on the couch. 

“Payin’ wif Pum Pum…” He says, showing off his prized puppy to Kirumi. “Ichi gave Pum Pum to me!” Kokichi says.

“She looks very pretty, her fur is very soft.” Kirumi pets the puppy with her signature black gloves on. 

Kokichi seems to notice this and puts his puppy down next to him and crawls onto Kirumi’s lap. He’s such a lap baby the maid remarks to herself. “What wrong?” The little boy clutches her hands with his obviously smaller ones. 

“I do not like taking my gloves off, nothing is wrong little darling.” Kirumi explains tenderly. 

“Off?”

“No, little one.” 

“Why no?”

Kirumi giggles, he is so persistent! “Because my hands are all burnt from a long time ago.” 

Kokichi gasps and quickly runs off her lap and into the bedroom. He comes back with a toy doctor kit, saying “Wee woo, wee woo, wee woo!” Running full speed at the maid on the couch. He climbs back into her lap and opens the little plastic case. 

Kokichi takes the stethoscope out and places it on his ears, and puts the end of it on Kirumi’s gloved hands. But he isn’t hasty with his play either. He’s attentive to her hands, and very softly touched them. Once he’s done with the stethoscope, he puts it back in his tool kit, and brings out a toy shot. 

“Dis gonna hurt widdle bit, but you brawe so it oke!” Kirumi nods and pretends to wince at the shot. Kokichi hums.”Goo job!” He brings her right hand to his mouth and kisses it. “Aw better! Your handeds are okey now!” He cheers. 

Now, Kirumi does not take her gloves off, she rarely does. Only when she showers, and at night when she sleeps. Only Kaede knows what lay behind the gloves. But now? She’s okay with Kokichi knowing. He’s a precious little prince and it’s okay for him to know. 

“Thank you very much little prince, they feel wonderful now.” Kirumi hugs Kokichi and takes her gloves off. She’s a little nervous that the boy on her lap will get scared. 

She hears him gasp and for a second she winces, but then she feels her hands being hugged. “Beauful!!” Kokichi cheers. 

Kirumi’s very surprised. “You think so?” She sees Kokichi nod a “yes!” to her. The maid is beaming widely for the millionth time today. “Thank you.” And she hugs Kokichi tightly. “Why don’t we watch your favorite show?” She recommends. 

The little boy bounces up and down. “Yea, yea, yes!!” 

Kirumi gets up to get the full series dvd, places it in the dvd player and starts it from the beginning. Kokichi settles next to her with his stuffed animal, sippy cup, and paci in his mouth. 

Hours of watching go by and she loves the magical girl show too by now. Kirumi finds it absolutely adorable. By now it’s around twelve-fifty, and it’s about time Kirumi should make lunch. 

“I’m going to make lunch, okay?”

“mmfk!” Kokichi says muffled through his paci, and he once again directs his attention to the colorful characters once more.

Kirumi hits the kitchen and sees what she can make for the little one currently sitting on the couch mesmerized by the t.v. She decides that she likes the idea of Apple Purée for him. It’s easy enough, and Kokichi really seems to like apples anyway. 

She takes out four apples from the fridge and places them on the counter. Next she takes her gloves off and washes, peels, and cores each individual apple. 

Soon Kirumi grabs a large pan and places the apples inside, and fills it with just enough water to cover the apples up. The maid places the fruit on the stove and sets it ablaze, the large machine sparking to life. She places the flame on a low simmer and stets a timer for fifteen minutes.

While Kirumi is washing some dishes she feels a tug on her pants. The maid turns behind her and sees Kokichi on the floor tugging at her leg. “What’s the matter Kokichi?” Kokichi frowns and points to his mouth. Kirumi isn’t too sure what he’s trying to tell her...Maybe that he’s hungry? “Don’t worry little prince, food will be ready soon.” She smiles, booping him on the nose. Kokichi giggles at that, but still points to his mouth? 

What could he want? It he thirsty? Kirumi puts down the dish and dries her hands. She grabs the purple haired boy’s sippy cup and hands it to him. He shakes his head once more and gently pushes it back to the maid. 

“What would you like?” 

Kokichi shys away from her and glances down at the ground.

“Kokichi, if you’d like something you must talk like a big boy to receive it.” Kirumi kneels down to his level and offers a kind smiles. 

“P-paci…” He mumbles, pointing to his mouth and pouting sadly.

“Do not worry little darling. I will find it for you with no trouble.” Kirumi gets up and checks on the apples. They have about ten more minutes. She’s got a new mission for now however-Find Kokichi’s missing pacifier. 

First she must check the kitchen. She carefully scans every inch of the cooking room. When she concluded it wasn’t there, it was time to look in the living room. She heard soft sniffles from the baby in the kitchen and knew she had to hurry up. 

The living room was extremely clean. Kirumi looked on the couch and bam! The purple pacifier was there! Thank goodness she found it. She leapt back into the kitchen and kneeled down to the boy’s level. 

“Here you go baby, do not cry. Everything is alright now.” 

Kokichi perks up again and giggles at Kirumi. He holds his small hands up to her face and squishes it softly. “Ank yu Ru Ru!!” He says muffled against his pacifier.

Kirumi’s heart absolutely melts. She gets her own special nickname?! Kaede gives her nicknames but...Aww Kokichi is so cute!! Kirumi laughs and picks him up to hug him. “Of course little one!” She hears the water boiling takes the apples out, placing them in a larger white bowl.

She takes a large spoon and mashes the apples up into a purée consistency. It’s all done and Kirumi places it in a small green bowl and sits at the counter with Kokichi. 

“Open Kokichi, choo choo!” 

Soon lunch ends and it’s time for Kirumi to make the milk. The maid left the little boy on the sofa to make the drink. She does exactly as Shuichi showed her the previous night, and places it in the purple bottle. 

Kirumi then hears Kokichi crying from the couch. She makes her way over to the purple haired boy. “What is the matter?”

Kokichi has tears rolling down his face and he hugs onto her. “Baba!” He cries. 

“Don’t worry, I have it made, come on.” Kirumi cooes at the little baby in front of her. She picks the purple haired boy up into her arms and carries him to the room, just as Shuichi did last night.

The maid sits on the edge of the bed with Kokichi in her lap. She holds the bottle to the little one’s face an he immediately begins to suck at the delicious milk inside. Kirumi finds that humming to the little one calms his hungry frenzy, and he drinks slowly after she starts to hum. Soon the bottle is done and she lies him down for a nap. Once he closes his eyes and has his pacifier in, Kirumi exits the room.

She now has three hours to do whatever she wants. This doesn’t seem so-

Kirumi jumps when she hears Kokichi crying out for her. She rushes back into the room to find him sitting in the middle of the bed crying his eyes out and reaching for her. 

“Oh Darling, whatever is the matter?” 

“Ru Ru!” He sobs. 

Kirumi sits on the bed next to him and his cries still over the next couple minutes. She lies him down, and gets up once more.

That was futile. Kokichi cries her name again, and for the second time she goes in and soothes him.This time, she tries something different. She lies down along with Kokichi. He falls asleep easily and after a while so does she…

Kirumi’s eyes flutter open. She sees Kokichi sleeping peacefully in front of her and smiles. His expression is so calm, and he’s hugging his toy puppy tightly, and he still has that adorable pacifier in his mouth. What time was it now? 

She almost silently gets up from the bed and makes her way to the living room. It’s now around five and she feels kinda bad. Kokichi was supposed to wake up half an hour ago. But, oh well, the damage has been done and now she must make dinner. 

Kirumi decides a simple rice bowl will be perfect for Kokichi. She gets to work on dinner and hears the little one walking into the kitchen. He plops down onto the floor and lays his head down on his puppy and closes his eyes. 

The maid giggles as the rice is done, and she preps the bowl. Soon she places Kokichi on the stool, and they finish up dinner. 

Now it’s supposedly quiet time. Kirumi wonders what that means but it seems Kokichi already knows. He places his pacifier in and grabs Kirumi’s hands softly, and leads her to sit next to him on the floor. He gets out a coloring book and some crayons. There’s a music box on the coffee table, and Kokichi muffles something behind his pacifier and looks at Kirumi, then the music box. 

She guesses that he wants her to wind it up. So she does. A beautiful melody plays out of the box. She knows this melody: The Sailor Moon theme song. Kokichi claps his hands and plaxes the crayons on the table. He begins to color in cute little animals like bunnies and kittens. 

Kirumi smiles as she helps color in a very cute orange tabby playing with a purple ball of yarn. “Do you like kittens little prince?” 

Kokichi nods and meows behind his pacifier. He hands her a red crayon to color in the rug beneath the cute kitty in the picture. The purple haired boy colors in the eyes sky blue and soon they finish the picture! 

Kokichi tears it out and hands it to Kirumi proudly.

“Is this for me?!” She asks excitedly, her face lighting up. 

“Yesh! Fow Ru Ru!” He cheers behind the pacifier. 

“Thank you so, so much my little prince.” She hugs the little boy tightly. This is something like therapy to her. Being with this adorable boy for the day. She glances at the clock and oh goodness it’s already eight thirty!! 

Kirumi rushes to make the boy’s baba one last time today, and they go back to the bedroom, and she feeds him once more. Kirumi decides her best bet is to stay with the boy. 

“Ank you Ru...i wuv yu…” Kokichi says sleepily before falling asleep.

That’s when Kirumi’s heart truly melts. It melts into all the sweet and sugary things in the whole world and once more, she dozes off happily...

There’s a bit of light in the room now, and Kirumi hears her name being called...She remembers where she is and ever so quietly exits the room.

Shuichi has returned home! 

“You were out like a light! Litte guy tire you out today?” 

Kirumi smiles incredibly brightly. “Not a bit, he was a perfect angel the whole day! We played doctor and watched shows and he colored me a picture!” 

“I take it you had fun?” Shuichi says tiredly, plopping his things down on the couch and sitting on the couch, Kirumi following. 

“I had so much fun, when can I assist again?” 

Shuichi laughs, and Kirumi can see he needs sleep. “Well I’ll let you know. Thank you Kirumi, thanks to you I was able to solve this case. I missed him all day though…” 

“He was perfect all day. Thank you for letting me take care of him.” 

The two chat a little more, and Kirumi can’t wait for the next time she can babysit!


End file.
